herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cable (X-Men Movies)
Cable is the main antagonist revealed deuteragonist in Deadpool 2 and will be one of the main protagonists in X-Force. He is portrayed by Josh Brolin. =Origin Cable is born in the future and has lived through wars which torments him. He would join the special forces for a short period but later left to become a mercenary. At a some point his eye and arm was lost and replaced with bionical ones. He fell in love with a wisecracking woman named Aliya and they get married, later having a daughter named Hope. Cable was incredibly affectionate to his family especially with Hope. In his mercenary career he meets the evil crime lord Firefist who later becomes his sworn enemy. The two fights each other several times but one day Firefist follow Cable in his home where he killed Cable's family, leaving Cable devasted. Emotionally painful, sad and angry, Cable decides to travel in time to kill Firefist as a kid before he can kill his family in the future. Deadpool 2 Cable uses his time-travelling device in order to travel back in time to just after an incident that got Firefist sent to the Ice Box prison facility. Cable breaches the Ice Box where he finds Russell. He kills every single guard in the prison facility easily via his weapons and his cybernetic arm, and finally prepares to kill Russell as part of his goal to prevent his family's gruesome death. However, he is stopped by Wade Wilson, who is attempting to defend Russell. Despite his efforts, Wade is brutally defeated by Cable and he is unable to heal himself due to the collar around his neck which inhibited his mutant ability to heal. Preparing to kill Russell again, Wade wakes up from his apparent death and wakes up from his vision of Vanessa after his collar was broken due to Cable throwing him from a walkway. After regaining his powers, Wade uses his full strength and fights Cable which later explains that he wants to kill Russell to prevent a disaster in the future. Wade is defeated once again by Cable, who takes Wade's skee ball token which he received from Vanessa. Wade tries to use Cable's pulse gun against him, causing a powerful destructive explosion which destroys most part of the prison. Wade and Cable fall out of the Ice Box into the snowy mountains. Wade got his head hit to a rock and falls into an icy lake, causing him to experience another vision of Vanessa which help him to understand that he still have a chance to save Russell for redeeming himself from failing to save Vanessa in the past, whilst Cable uses his cybernetic arm to stop himself from crashing. Cable captures, torture and interrogate Wade's best friend, Weasel. He forces Weasel to reveal who Wade is and the reason of stopping him in order to save Russell, which even leaded Wade into making a team named X-Force led by him and to revealing him Russell's location. X-Force launches their assault on the prison truck who is transporting Russell by leaping from a plane and parachuting in, but all members of X-Force, except for Deadpool and Domino, dies in the fall. Cable enters in the prison truck and fight the two survivors Deadpool and Domino. But at some point Russell unleashes his friend, the evil and powerful giant mutant Juggernaut who makes the prison truck fall, thus stopping the battle. Cable decides to team up with Wade and they plan to stop Firefist from his first killing, the abusive orphanage headmaster, an act which sets Russell down his murderous path. Cable still wants to kill him but agrees to gave Wade a chance to talk Russell down. Deadpool, Cable and Domino arrive at the orphanage to stop Russell and the Juggernaut. But it turns out that they face difficulty fighting the latter, who proves to be too powerful for them, until Colossus arrives and distracts the Juggernaut long enough for Cable and Deadpool to catch up with Russell. They manage to reach Russell before he can kill the Headmaster and Deadpool attempts to calm him down, putting on the power-suppressing collar and offering himself in the headmaster's place. Cable shoots at Russell, but Deadpool leaps in front of the bullett and is hit in the heart. With Wade's death, Russell loses his desire of revenge, thus saving Cable's family in the future. Wade's death allowing him to reunite with Vanessa, though she say to him it is still not the time (preceding that Cable will save him). Cable travels back in time to before the fight and discreetly slips the skee-ball token into Wade's costume, which ends up blocking the bullet and saving his life. After the battle and preventing Russell's vengeance, the Headmaster is run over by Dopinder on his taxi. In the aftermath, now unable to return to his own time, Cable decides to stay in the present day to prevent the Earth from being destroyed and he joins the X-Force becoming the co-leader under the command of Deadpool. In a mid-credits scene Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio repairs Cable's time-travel device and gave it to Deadpool. Deadpool travels back in time to save Vanessa and X-Force's human member Peter from their deaths, despite this all the events remains and all the story, except for Vanessa and Peter's deaths who are now cancelled bringing them back to life, is happened and the X-Force still exist along with Cable's co-leadership. X-Force To be added Personality Cable for the most part is a soldier: steady, disciplinated, and focused on his mission. However despite his serious demeanor he does possess a sense of humor as shown with his back and forth with Deadpool. The loss of his wife and daughter had made him willing to break certain morals for the greater good such as killing Russell as a child in order to prevent the post-apocalyptic future he will create as an adult. After watching Wade sacrificing himself to save Cable's timeline, Cable's feelings was deeply touched by Wade’s actions and rather then returning to his time (which was now fixed thanks to Deadpool due to Russell as a child already sees a mutant die to save him) Cable instead opts to use the final charge on this time-travel device to save Wade instead, saving both Wade and his timeline. Powers and Abilities Cable has mutant powers such as telepathy and telekinesis. With his device he is able of time-traveling and is physically very strong where he was even able to severely defeat Wade during their first fight. Cable is a master of hand-to-hand combat and the use of weaponry, both modern and future. He is a gifted battle tactician, and a master of wet-works and black ops operations. Gallery deadpool-2-cable-josh-brolin.png|Cable in Deadpool 2 Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Super Hero Category:Vigilante Category:The Messiah Category:Elementals Category:X-Force Members Category:Fighter Category:Byronic Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Time-Travellers Category:X-Men Members Category:Unwanted Category:Military Category:Parents Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Leaders Category:The Chosen One Category:Master Combatants Category:Strategists Category:Famous Category:Lethal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Related to Villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Bond Protector Category:War Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes